Ramona Goes to Burger King
by Giovannigo
Summary: Enjoy this food filled Ramona tale. Ramona takes a drive to her local Burger King for lunch! Will she get caught for taking the car?


Ramona goes to "Burger King"

Chapter 1 Ramona's idea and plan

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. It was 4 days after the "Rated R Movie Incident". Ramona earned her TV privileges and her dessert privileges back! Her 3-day punishment was over! Dad was at work, mom was with dad at his office, and Beezus was in sleep away camp. Ramona was hungry for lunch, but she was not in the mood for her usual homemade lunch! Ramona said, "I know what I'll do! I'll go to Burger King! There's one by Indian Hammocks Park! All I need is money, a disguise, and a mode of transportation! Good thing dad left his car here today! I even know where his car keys are! To reach the pedals, I'll tie 2 long paint cans to the bottom of my shoes!" so Ramona went upstairs to the storage closet and took out 2 filled paint cans, a pair of scissors, and a roll of duct tape. Ramona also went into mom & dad's room and took a wig, mom's thick dictionary, dad's car keys, a pair of sunglasses, and mom's old winter coat. Then she went into her bedroom, opened up her desk drawer, and took out 100 dollars from it! Then he took the stuff downstairs.

Chapter 2 driving to "Burger King"

Ramona locked the front door and went into the garage using the small back garage door. She used the keys to unlock the SUV car and she place mom's thick dictionary on the driver's seat. She used the duct tape to strap the paint cans to the bottoms of her shoes. The scissors were used to cut the tape to the proper length! Then she placed on her disguise on and got into the driver seat. Then she used the clicker to open the metal garage door. She placed the keys into the ignition cylinder and placed the gearshift stick into D for "Drive". Finally she pushed her left foot/paint can on the gas pedal and drove out of the garage, closed it with the clicker, and drove down the driveway! She was on her way to "Burger King"! She drove through "Miracle Mile" and saw a play poster for, "Jumanji: The Musical!" Ramona said, "I think I'll buy 2 tickets for me and Howie to see it! That must be an awesome play!" then she drove through the "Miami-Dade Kendall Community Collage" parking lot. She saw the collage's marching band practice for the upcoming movie premiere of, "Air Force One 2: Hijacked Again." Ramona was planning to secretly watch in on the "Pay-Per View" TV program. Finally Ramona got to the "Burger King" by "Indian Hammocks Park".

Chapter 3 ordering the food

She turned right to the drive through line! There were only 3 other cars in front of her. So she made a quick phone call to Howie. After that it was her turn to order! So he drove up to the speaker box and opened her window. The man over the speaker said, "Hello and welcome to Burger King! Can I take your order?" Ramona said, "Yes. I would like 2 large orange sodas, 3 bottle of chocolate milk, 1 bottle of water, and an extra-large caramel milkshake to drink!" the man said, "Okay, anything else?" Ramona said, "Yes. I'll have 3 bacon cheeseburgers with no lettuce, onions, pickles, or tomato and with extra bacon strips! Also use buns with no sesame seeds! I hate sesame seeds! Also give me 3 extra-large French fry orders with that! I'll also have an order of 3 fried chicken tenders with an extra-large French fry order!" the man said, "Anything for dessert?" Ramona said, Yes, how kind of you to ask! I'll have 10 freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies, 3 freshly baked cinnamon buns, 1 slice of chocolate cake, 5 freshly baked M&M brownies, and 2 regular sized soft serve vanilla sundaes. Each with hard shell sauce, caramel sauce, and chocolate sprinkles! The man totaled everything up and said, "Okay, please take the receipt from the slot under the speaker. Have a nice day!" a receipt came out of the slot. Ramona took it and read it! This is what it looked like…

Welcome to "Burger King"

106th Kendall Street.

July 8th, 2013. 12:04PM

2 large orange sodas: $5.25

3 bottle of chocolate milk: $3.00

1 bottle of water: $2.75

1 extra-large caramel milkshake: $4.75

3 bacon cheeseburgers with extra bacon: $16.50

3 fried chicken tenders: $7.00

4 extra large French fries: $8.00

10 chocolate chip cookies: $10.00

3 cinnamon buns: $12.25

5 chocolate M&M brownie: $5.80

1 chocolate cake slice: $5.50

2 regular sized soft serve custom made sundaes: $18.75

Total: $93.25

!Have a nice day!

Ramona had enough money to pay for everything that she ordered! All she had to do was get home, hide the evidence of her absence, and EAT it all by herself!

Chapter 4 picking up the food

So Ramona drove to the first window. She had to pay for her food there! She kept the window rolled down to make it easier! The man said, "Hello, ma'am. Please pay with either cash or credit!" so Ramona handed the man her 100$ bill! He took it, opened the cash register, put the bill away, and calculated Ramona's change. She got back $6.75! Ramona put the change away in her pocket. Then she drove up to the second window. That as where she would get her food! It took a while, but 17 minutes later, an African-American lady opened the window and handed Ramona her 7, her 8 entrées, and her 21 desserts! She said, "Thanks ma'am! Here's a tip!" she tossed the lady 2 quarters (50 cents). The lady caught it and said, "You're welcome ma'am! Have a nice day!" so she placed all of the food and drink bags on the passenger-front seat, drove away from the 2nd window, and got back on the road.

Chapter 5 driving back home

It took longer to get home due to an accident on US 1 Street. 2 pickup trunks crashed into each other. So Ramona had to drive down a detour path. Ramona drove past the, "University of Miami". She was planning on going there for collage! She wanted to be a pediatric surgeon! Then she drove past the, "Big Cheese Pizzeria & Restaurant". She once went there with Howie for lunch last summer! The food there was good too! Finally she drove past the "Regal 16 Plaza Cinema" movie theater complex! If you remember, she got the whole family banned from there! Then she turned left on 201st street, into a residence area! 20 houses later, she found her house! House # 104, on Klickatat street! Then she drove backwards onto the driveway, parked the car, and took the keys out of the ignition cylinder! The untapped the paint cans from her shoes, opened the car door, took the bags of "Burger King" food from the passenger-front seat, got mom's dictionary, and closed the car door up! Then she locked them shut!

Chapter 6 settling back into the house and eating all of the food

Once inside the house, she went upstairs to the storage closet. The put the 2 paint cans, the duct tape roll, and the scissors away back in the closet. She put away the wig, mom's coat, mom's dictionary, dad's car keys, and mom's sunglasses back in their master bedroom! Then she went to her room and placed the $6.25 in her desk drawer. Finally she locked her bedroom door, placed her food & drinks on her desk, turned on a video, and dug into her meal! The 3 bacon cheeseburgers were hot and juicy! The fries were long and salty. The drinks were cold and sweet. The chicken strips were nice and crispy. The 10 cookies were sweet and full of chocolate chips. The ice cream was cold and sweet with flavors! The 3 cinnamon buns were round and hot! The 5 brownies were colorful with M&Ms and chunky! The cake slice was thick and full of chocolate! Ramona even said, "This is the best lunch feast EVER! I should do this all the time!" so Ramona threw all of the cups, containers and plastic utensils into her trash can, and she played some video games for 2 hours. Then mom and dad came home from work!

Chapter 7 mom and dad find out everything

Mom saw the car in the driveway and said, "Honey, why is your car parked in the driveway?" dad looked and said, "I don't know! I could've sworn, I parked it in the garage!" mom said, "Let's go and ask Ramona! I bet she knows why!" so dad took the SUV car back into the garage, and them they both went inside the house. Mom and dad then went upstairs to Ramona's bedroom. Mom knocked on the door and Ramona answered it. Mom asked, "Ramona, did you do anything to your father's car?" Ramona suddenly thought, "Oh-no! I forgot to put the car back in the garage!" then she answered, "No, I don't know what you're talking about!" dad suddenly spotted the trash bin full of "Burger King" containers and the receipt dangling out of it! Dad walked into Ramona's room and examined the trash. Mom took the receipt and took time to read it! Dad asked Ramona firmly, "Where did all of this Burger King stuff come from? What did you do? Confess right now!" Ramona hesitated and then said, "Okay, I admit it! I took your car and drove to the Burger King by the Indian Hammocks Park for lunch!" dad said, "You took my expensive 50,000$ SUV, and did WHAT with it?!" Ramona said, "I went to Burger King you big idiot!"

Chapter 8 arguing with mom and dad

Mom said, "Don't call your father an idiot! Robert, look at this receipt! She spent 93 dollars on food! 93 DOLLARS!" dad said, "Ramona, that was a very dangerous thing to do! You could've gotten hurt! If you want food from a restaurant, walk to the restaurant, or just order Pizza Hut!" Ramona said, "I don't know Pizza Hut's phone number!" mom said angrily, "It's written on a note on the fridge, and you know it!" Ramona said, "No, I didn't know it!" dad said, "Never mind that! Just because we're not at home, it doesn't mean that you can just take my car, and drive to Burger King! That's a dangerous thing do! First it was the movie theater and now this!?" Ramona said, "It was just like my driving simulator video game!" dad said, "Its more than just a stupid video game! It's the REAL THING!" mom then said firmly, "You're grounded, young lady! No TV, video games, or dessert for the rest of the week! That's 4 days in total! If you try to avoid it, I'll extend it to 2 weeks!" Ramona said, "That's not fair! Mothers are supposed to love their kids! Not punish them! Punishments are child abuse!" dad asked, "CHILD ABUSE?! Do we slap you for no reason? Do we lock you up in small crammed places? Do we make you eat hot sauce or dog poop? Do we cut you cut with razor blades?" mom asked, "Do we lock you in poisonous gas chambers? Do we brutally toss you around the house? Do we point guns at you? Do we burn you alive?" mom then said, "You better think twice before you say that child abuse stuff to us!" dad said, "What's not fair is you driving my car or making me surprised because of you!" mom said, "And what's not fair is you buying unauthorized fast food and wasting over 90 dollars in one day! I'm very angry at you!" dad said, "And so am I!" Ramona cried and said, "But I was hungry! Can't you just cut me some slack?" dad said, "NO! Not for something as dangerous as THIS!" so mom and dad left Ramona's room and Ramona just got so mad that she did what's described in the next chapter…

Chapter 9 making a huge mess and a fire accident

She jumped up and walked angrily (with teary eyes) to her bookcase and threw all of her 80 books across the room! T hen she broke her ceramic pottery stuff onto the floor! It smashed against the tiles and broke into little pieces! Ramona screamed stuff like, "I HATE MY LIFE. I WISH MY PARENTS WERE DEAD! AAAAHHHH! AAAAAHHHHH!" she threw her keyboard onto the floor, broke her window with her baseball bat, put the covers from her bed, threw her 4 pillows out of the window, threw her desk lamp out of the window, and pulled out some of her computer's cords. Then she did the unthinkable. She pulled her whole bookcase onto the floor! DVD cases and glass picture frames fell all over the floor! Some broke into little pieces. Then she took out a box of fireworks from her closet, and dumped 13 board game boxes all over the floor! Then she took a box of matches, took one out of the box, dumped the rest onto the floor, lit the match, threw it into the box of fireworks and threw it out of the window! It landed on top of the neighbor's house roof! The suddenly, "KABOOM! CRACK! POP! BOOM! BAM! BANG! KABANG!" the fireworks exploded! Making a huge hole in the neighbor's kitchen and a huge fire too! so Ramona called 911 and soon, 3 fire trucks and 2 ambulances arrived at the scene! Mrs. Parrish had severe 3rd degree burns on her legs and her hip! She was cooking French fries in the kitchen just before the explosion went off! She said in tears as she was whisked away on a stretcher, "Who would do such a thing to us? We didn't do anything wrong to deserve this?!" she was put into the back of one of the 2 ambulances. She was then taken to the hospital's emergency room. Once the fire was put out, Mr. Parrish asked the fire marshal, "Do you by any chance know what started the fire?" the marshal said, "As a matter of fact I do! This box of fire works started the fire!" he showed Mr. Parrish the burnt-out remains of the fireworks box! Mr. Parrish said, "Who would do such a thing to us?" the marshal just shrugged and said, "I don't know! I'm not a police officer or a detective!" Mr. Parrish was then taken via ambulance to the hospitals emergency room. He had 3rd degree burns on his neck, chest, and on his legs! Ramona just looked out the window and covered her mouth. She even said, "I think I went overboard!" it was a good thing that Ramona had locked her bedroom just before she threw the tantrum! So that's our story for today! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
